legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S2 P5/Transcript
(The heroes are seen planning on where they need to go) Alex: The Twins are bound to have that agent in their hands right now. Miles: We need to stop them and get it before they plan to do something with it! Erin: What are we gonna do? Alex: We'll go after them all together! As a team, I'm sure- Omega: No. Heroes: Huh? Omega: You guys can go deal with them, I gotta go settle some things with my dad. Mina: Omega you can't! Omega: I have to. Dad won't stopping hunting me, and he'll keeping coming after you all to get to me. I need to settle this once and for all. Mina: But Omega- Omega: *Grabs Mina's shoulder* You can't protect me forever. This has to end sooner or later. And it has to be me. Mina:... *Hugs Omega* You come back alive... Okay? Omega: *Hugs Mina* I will. Alex: The Pro Heroes should be outside. See if they will at least help you out. Omega; Yeah good idea. Be careful of those twins. Izuku: We will. (Omega's about to leave) Bakugo: Hey! Omega! (Omega turns to Bakugo in surprise) Bakugo: Kick that freak's ass. Omega:... Yeah. (Omega jumps though the hole he made when he threw Gamma) Shoto: So are we ready? Momo: The Twins I don't think will wait forever. (Gamma suddenly bursts in through the wall, but the heroes notice something different...very different) Alex: Wha...What?! (The smoke from the impact clears, revealing that Gamma has taken on Aiden's form, causing a revelation in the heroes) Gamma: Look familiar?! Erin: Aiden was...? Alex: He couldn't have been... Gamma: That's right boy! (The scene flashes to all of the times Alex thought something was up with Aiden's appearance) Gamma: Everything you suspected about him was true! (The scene flashes back to the present) Gamma: You thought it was him who visited your father, BUT IT WAS ME, GAMMA! Alex: I KNEW it! There was no way that could have been him! Gamma: And you're right! You have no idea how much it made me sick to act like Seris' friend! It makes me sick even now!! Uraraka: Is there no low you won't sink to!? Gamma: Oh I'm prepare to go ALL THE WAY You little bitch!! And now there is nothing to hold me back now!! I'll eat every last one of you!! (Gamma suddenly launches himself toward the heroes. He grabs Mina and jumps away from the heroes) Izuku: MINA!! Gamma: STARTING WITH YOU!!! Mina: NOOO!!! Omega: NO! Gamma: You're the one behind that little shit's existence! (Gamma begins to choke Mina with a tendril) Gamma: Look at you! It's no wonder he likes you so much! YOU"RE AS HIDEOUS AND DEFORMED AS HIM! (Gamma laughs before he suddenly feels a blade pierce his back. His eye turns to look as Omega is seen behind him) Omega: Put her down. Now. Izuku: What the? Alex: Did anyone else...? Miles: He moved so fast! It was like he traveled in just a single millisecond! Gamma: You... You little... How- *The blade goes deeper* GAH! Omega: PUT HER DOWN NOW!!! (Gamma feeling the pain of the blade, drops Mina and his tendril let's go off her neck) Mina: *Holds neck and coughs* O-Omega...! Omega: This is between you and me. Let's take this outside!! (Omega then throws Gamma though another wall sending him outside. Omega chases after him) Erin: Now's our chance! Tenya: Let's go! (The Defenders all leave and head for the command center to finally confront the twins. It then cuts to Gamma crashing through a building before getting back up as Omega lands in front of him) Omega: If you think that you're chances of winning are high father, remember the fact that you're still a generation below me! Gamma: You face the king boy! And the king always has servants to defend him! (Hybrids land around Omega) Omega: I may not be a king, but I at least have friends! ???: INDEED YOU DO OMEGA! (All Might and the Pro Heroes arrive) Gamma: STAY OUT OF THIS!! THIS IS BETWEEN US!! All Might: You plan to use your servant to fight him, I see no reason why we can't step in. Omega: You heard him father. You ready? Gamma: RRRRAAAAAAAHHHH!! KILL THEM!!! KILL THEM AAAAAAALLL!!!! (The Hybrids and the Pro Heroes all attack as Omega and Gamma attack each other. Meanwhile the Defeneders arrive at the command center to find the Twins) Alex: HEY ASSHOLES!! Ray: We have guests sisters. Rayla: Very rude guest's brother. Alex: Enough talk. Give up that bonding agent. Bakugo: You wouldn't want this to escalate! Ray: Such anger. Alex: After what you did to us before, you're damn right I'm angry!! Rayla: Did you forget what happened last time? Ray: How we defeated your time stop? Both: You HONESTLY think you can win? (Alex, feeling some fear, his hand starts to shake. He knows how strong these two are and still isn't sure if they can win. Suddenly his sister grabs his hand. He looks at her) Erin: … We can do this. Alex:... Yeah. You're right. (The two look back at the twins) Alex: As long I got my sister, and my team, it doesn't matter how tough you are. You will fall just like the rest. Ray: The arrogance. Rayla: We'll put you in your place once again. Izuku: You guys ready to do this?! Miles: You bet! Let's take 'em down! (The heroes all charges at the twins who avoid their attacks with ease) Alex: Dammit, they're still too fast! Miles: We can still slow them down! Keep going! (The heroes struggle to land a hit on either of The Twins) Ray: Why do you continue to fight? Rayla: Just give up and we can make this right. Bakugo: God, now they're rhyming?! Ian: Not for long they're not! (Ian reaches his hand out, grabbing Ray with telekinesis) Ray: What?! Alex: Nice one Ian! (Alex is then met with a hit to the face by Rayla) Rayla: Stay away!! *Fires a beam a Ian who bearly dodges* Ray: Thank you sister! Rayla: Seems there might be more to their team work after all. Erin: You'd better believe it! (Erin and Shoto both unleash a massive wave of ice that they quickly dodge. Only to discover a wall of ice between them) Ray: *Gasp* Sister!! Alex: Now that you two are separated- Erin: -this should make things easier! Rayla: You! How dare you separated me from my brother! I will end you! Alex: You'll avoid death if you only give me that agent! Ray: Never! You'll all be dead by the time that happens! (The heroes on each side charge toward both siblings. It then cuts back to Gamma and Omega's fight as numerous Hybrids continue to show up from the deceased Puppets) All Might: I'd never thought I say it, but I think we're being overwhelmed! Gamma: Precisely that hero! Pretty soon your corpses will feed my children! Omega: I won't let that happen!! (Gamma and Omega start clashing blade hands) Gamma: You might be one generation past me boy, but you are STILL nothing more then a child! I've had decades to prepare!! Omega: I don't care how much you got over me! I'll win!! Gamma: Keep telling yourself that!! (Gamma morphs several blade tendrils from his back as he sends them all to attack Omega, who's forced to into defense as he blocks the blades) Gamma: ARE YOU SCARED YET SON!? Omega: I told you before! I'll still win this no matter what!? Gamma: Oh do tell me how!? (Omega remembers his first meeting with Mina, the time he spend with her, and meeting the rest of the Defenders) Omega: Cause I have friends and people I love counting on me. Gamma: Your caring for those worms only denounces your strength! NOW DIE! (Gamma is met with a punch from All Might, turning his body into a mass of body parts before quickly reassembling) Gamma: Goddammit! THAT HURT! All Might: Caring for others doesn't make one weak. It makes one EVEN stronger! And that is why you've already lost this fight monster! Gamma: I HAVE NOT LOST!! YOU WILL DIE!! YOU'LL ALL DIE WHILE WE FEED ON YOUR CORPSE!! (Gamma charges at All Might only to be attacked by Omega who starts to slice Gamma up) Gamma: RAHH!! YOU BRAT!! (Omega spits out acid ooze as hit feet that sticks him to the ground and causing horrible pain) Gamma: AHH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!? Omega: I'm ending this. (Omega drives a blade toward Gamma's head, shocking him) Gamma: I've gotta move! (Gamma tries to dissolve to a puddle but is stopped when his skull is penetrated by the blade as it's shown tearing through his brain) Gamma: God...Dammit! Omega: DIE! (Omega picks Gamma up and throws him toward a building that he crashes into. He is then seen holding onto his head in pain) Gamma: Shit, he got me...He really got me! (Gamma tries to stand before pain shoots up his legs as he falls back down) Gamma: The hell?! I can't move my legs! Dammit Omega, what did you do to me?! (Omega approaches Gamma as his arm drips with acid) Gamma: Ah my head! The pain is unbearable! I think...I'm going to vomit, this can't be real! I'M THE PINNACLE OF PERFECTION! (Gamma then realizes what's happened) Gamma: He actually damaged my brain and disabled my healing factor! Shit shit shit, this can't be the end! (Omega stands over his father) Omega: It did not have to be this way father... Gamma: DON'T YOU DARE TALK DOWN ME YOU ABONINATION!!! I AM THE TRUE PERFECT BEING!!! I AM WHAT TORSHUL WISHED HE WAS!!! I AM THE TRUE KING OF THE TARGHULS AND THE ENTIRE MULTI-UNIVERSE!!! Omega: Is... Is that really all you care about...? Gamma: ASIDE FROM KILLING SERIS, NOTHING ELSE MATTERED!! AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LIVE!! YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE EXISTED IN THE FIRST PLACE!! Omega: *Tears up* … Gamma: It would have been a favor to the universe if I had killed you sooner... (Omega clenches a fist full of acid) Gamma: If you think I cared for you even in slightest, you'd be mistaken...For there are others like you. Omega: What? Gamma: Surprised kid...? (Omega stares angrily at Gamma) Gamma: Now what will you do Omega?! Are you gonna cry or are you- (Omega suddenly stuffs the ball of acid into Gamma's mouth, causing him to start coughing and choking as the acid melts his throat and internal organs) Omega: I'm gonna end this...for good. (Gamma reaches out for Omega before collapsing onto the ground, melting into a puddle.) Omega:... Good bye "father" …. (Omega sheds a few tears over what just happen. He suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder and sees All Might) All Might: That creature should not have treated you, his own son that way. BUt always remember, there are people who care about you. Omega:... Thank you. Midnight: Hey kid! The hybrids just stopped! (The two look and the hybrids did indeed stop fighting as they look at Omega in shocked) Hybrid #1: He killed Gamma! Hybrid #2: He killed our king! (The hybrids start to approach Omega as he and All Might stand ready) Hybrids:.... ALL HAIL KING OMEGA!!! (The hybrids suddenly start bowing before Omega) Omega:... Wait... What? All Might: Well well. With their old master dead, they see you as their new master. Omega: So...You're my followers now? Hybrid: Yes sir! We follow your every command! Omega: Oh! Well...Fall back for now back to where you came from. You're not needed right now. Hybrid: Yes sir! (The Hybrids run away and head back to the nest they came from) Omega: I should go check on the others. All Might: Go on kid, we'll take care of any more Puppet opposition! (Omega nods his head as he runs back to the base. Back with the Defenders, now they separated the twins, Alex with a group of the Defenders is fighting Ray while Erin with the rest is fighting Rayla. The are still proving very hard to hit, but they both do seem very mad at being separated form each other) Alex: Hey what's the matter asshole!? Miss your sister already!? Now you know how it feels! Ray: Shut your mouth!! (Ray charges but Alex somehow manages to dodge and he throws a punch which hits Ray. Ray cries out in pain over the hit. On the other side Rayla is seen continuing to dodge attacks when she suddenly cries out in pain) Erin: Huh?? Momo: Did anyone hit her? Rayla: *Gasp* BROTHER! (Rayla finally ignores the heroes and begins to attack the ice wall) Alex: They must both feel each other's pain...It's like they're sharing a health bar in a video game. (Ray charges toward Alex) Ray: DIE! (Alex stands still before he moves away and stabs Ray is the leg as he moves, knocking him down as Rayla yells out and collapses in pain) Rayla: AHH!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER!!? Erin: I don't know but looks like you two aren't so tough after all. (Alex stands over Ray and holds him down) Alex: Not so tough now huh? Ray: You hurt my sister!! I'll make you pay for this!! Izuku: If one good thing could be said about them, they care about each other at least (Ray goes to punch Alex before he stabs his hand to the ground with a dagger, causing the bonding agent to fall from his pocket as Alex picks it up) Rayla: RAY! Alex: Looks like you've been beaten. Bakugo: Great! Now we can kill them!? Izuku: No! Bakugo: Why the hell not!? These two are nothing but fucking slaves to the Puppetmaster! Let's just end them already! Jack: That's something we don't know. Are they brainwashed minions, or are they do it willing. They clearly aren't ooze monsters that's for sure. (Alex looks at Ray who struggles to pull the dagger out of his hand but can't. He then walks over to the ice wall and punches it, shattering it) Rayla: B-BROTHER!! (Rayla feeling her brother's pain crawls over to him) Ray: I'm sorry sister... I let them get to me and they hurt you.. Rayla: I'm more upset that they hurt you... (Erin walks up to Alex) Erin: These guys are the Puppetmaster's allies and they nearly killed us.. But they show a level of kindness for each that the Puppetmaster's allies don't have. What do you want to do Alex? (Alex gets up from Ray and stabs another dagger into his other hand, causing him and Rayla to cry out in pain as he pins him to the ground) Alex: Leave them for the Pros to handle. We need to get back there with the cure. Erin: Got it. Let's go. (The group leaves the two behind on the floor as they enter the hall) Ray: YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! Alex: Oh shut up! (The door closes behind the heroes as they walk out. They walk a bit further before they see Omega walking toward them saddened) Mina: Omega! *runs up and hugs him* You're okay! *Looks at Omega* Are... You okay? Erin: What happened to Gamma? Omega:..... Alex: Omega? Omega: … My father is dead. (The heroes are all surprised by this) Mina:... Omega... I'm sorry... Omega: It was the best option I had. He wasn't gonna change. Alex: At least you tried man. Omega: That's not what's bothering me though, I knew he'd have to die. What scared me was that he said there were more Targhul just like me...somewhere out there. Mina: So... You mean...? Jack: There's more next gen Targhul's out there. (The heroes go silent by this comment) Alex: *Sigh* Great... We solve one problem but get another...) Omega:.... How did things go with the twins. Erin: Well turns out, they really do share everything. Even each other's pain. Alex: One good hit on one of them and they both start to fall apart trying to come to each other's aid. Omega: So... Are they- Izuku: No. They might be allied with the Puppetmaster, but I think there might be some good in them. They way they cared for each other? No one like Gamma or the Puppetmaster could be like that. Bakugo: I still say we should have killed them. Tenya: I think this was the best option. Alex left them pinned to the floor so they would not escape. Alex: We'll let the Pros handle them. But in the mean time... *Holds up the Bonding Agent* We got Devil's Breath to cure. (The scene cuts to later on at the F.E.A.S.T Shelter where a doctor is seen testing the finished cure on a sample of the virus, seeing how it easily destroys the virus. He then turns to the heroes) Doctor: It's perfect, but we need to produce more samples until we can get enough to cure everyone. Alex: How long will that take? Doctor: A few hours. Alex: Perfect. Guess all that work wasn't for nothing after all. Doctor: I'd say. I heard you got into quite the mess at that outpost. Erin: It wasn't so bad. Martin: We're just glad to see that you made it out. Omega:..... (Martin puts his hand on Omega's shoulder) Martin: I heard about your dad Omega. Omega: Oh that? It's...It's fine. Martin: You know it was all you could do. Omega: I just felt like he would be able to change in that moment. But then I realized that he only cared for himself, not me nor did he care about any of his Hybrids. I was a fool for thinking other wise... Mina: No you weren't. Izuku: She's right. You did the right thing trying to change Gamma. Omega: It was? Alex: Let me tell you Omega: Not every villain I think can reform. Sometimes they'll always be evil. Erin: But we don't try to change them, then none of them will ever reform. Mina: What they said. Gamma may have refused to change, but that doesn't mean the next villain won't. Omega: Wow... I never thought of it that way. At least I can hold my head up high for what I did. Mina: And I want you to know we are all so proud of you Omega. You said you wanted to be a hero when you first bonded with me. Well. I say you are. Omega: Thanks Mina, I can always count on you and the others for help. Alex: We know you'll be the best you can be man! Izuku: Yeah and now that you're king, you can try and change your people's ways along with helping us with our missions! Omega: Huh, you're right! Mina: Oh wow I'm the presence of royalty! *Quickly bows* Omega: *Blushes* M-Mina you don't need to- (Several of the heroes start to bow) Momo: We are honored your majesty. Omega: GUYS PLEASE STOP THIS IS MAKING ME UNCOMFORTABLE! (The heroes all share a laugh at this) Martin: So what happened with those twins. Alex: The Pro Heroes are taking care of them. Martin: Well, that's good to know. Anyway, you all should head home for the night. We'll take care of things from here on out. Erin: What? Omega: I thought our base was destroyed! Martin: We're giving you guys that old warehouse in town. It's already been set up for you. Izuku: Awesome! Alex: Better than nothing I guess. Let's do it! (The heroes arrive at the warehouse. They see its not only bigger then May's house, but also has several rooms for them all. As the heroes all look around Erin goes up to Alex) Erin: Thanks for saving me again bro. Alex: Hey I told you'd I'd always be there for my little sister. Erin: I thought I told you not to play that card! Alex: *Laughs* But seriously Erin, I should be thanking you. I'm not gonna lie, I was scared to fight the twins. But you helped me get the confident to fight back. Erin: Glad I could help. (The two share a hug) Erin: I wonder what will happen to those twins now? Alex: Who knows? For now let's get our new base set up! Erin: Yes sir! (Erin and Alex join in setting up the base. Omega is seen consuming a blue fluid from his hand as Mina finds him) Mina: Uhhh, Omega? Omega: Yeah? Mina: What...are you eating? Omega: Acid. Mina: WHAT?! Omega: Yeah, turns out I'm completely resistant to it! And god it tastes so good! Mina: But why are you eating it? Omega: There wasn't any food around. I decided to improvise. (Omega finishes eating the acids) Omega: Anyway, I'm off to sleep. Mina: Oh, you got a bed set up- (Omega suddenly bonds with Mina who stands shocked) Omega: *Voice* Been awhile huh? Trust me, you'll get used to it again...Mom. (Mina tears up at hearing Omega's voice before she lays down on her bed and falls asleep) Mina: Goodnight...Omega. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts